Jérôme Pauwels
[thumb|182px|Jérôme Pauwels [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Pauwels_Jerome.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Jérôme Pauwels est un acteur, directeur artistique et adaptateur français, né le 1er mai 1970Jérôme Pauwels sur La Tour des Héros. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Jeremy Renner, Woody Harrelson, Seann William Scott et Jon Bernthal ainsi qu'une voix récurrente de Jason Lee, David Wenham, Paul Bettany, Patrick Wilson, , Steve Zahn, Jorge Garcia et occasionnellement une voix de Ryan Hurst, Steve Carell et Scott Caan. Habitué des productions DC Comics, il double régulièrement Harvey Dent / Double-Face et Shazam dans la plupart des films et séries d'animation ainsi que dans les jeux vidéo de l'univers Batman. Il a été lauréat de l'« Étoile d'or de la meilleure voix masculine 2011 » au festival Voix d'étoiles pour son interprétation de Roscuro dans La Légende de Despereaux. Également adaptateur de films en français, il reçoit en 2015 un prix de l'« Association des Traducteurs / Adaptateurs de l'Audiovisuel » pour sa version française du film d'animation Opération Casse-noisette[http://www.allocine.fr/article/fichearticle_gen_carticle=18639514.html Sous-titrage/Doublage : Her et Opération Casse-noisette primés] sur AlloCiné.fr. Filmographie Cinéma * 2011 : Intouchables d'Éric Toledano et Olivier Nakache : le premier voisin mal garé, surnommé « Patrick Juvet » par Driss Télévision Téléréalité * 2004 : Gloire et Fortune : La Grande Imposture : Karl « l'Ordure » Voxographie Cinéma Films * Woody Harrelson dans : ** Sept vies (2008) : Ezra Turner ** 2012 (2009) : Charlie Frost ** Defendor (2010) : Arthur Poppington / Defendor ** Bunraku (2010) : le barman ** Sexe entre amis (2011) : Tommy ** Rampart (2011) : Dave BrownLe film n'a été doublé qu'en 2013. ** Hunger Games (2012) : Haymitch Abernathy ** Insaisissables (2013) : Merritt McKinney ** Hunger Games : L'Embrasement (2013) : Haymitch Abernathy ** Les Brasiers de la colère (2013) : Curtis DeGroat ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (2014) : Haymitch Abernathy ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 (2015) : Haymitch Abernathy ** Triple 9 (2016) : l'inspecteur Jeffrey Allen ** Insaisissables 2 (2016) : Merritt McKinney / Chase McKinney ** La Planète des singes : Suprématie (2017) : le colonel McCullough ** Le Château de verre (2017) : Rex Walls ** Three Billboards : Les Panneaux de la vengeance (2018) : shérif Bill Willoughby ** Venom (2018) : Cletus Kasady / Carnage ** The Highwaymen (2019) : Maney Gault * Jeremy Renner dans : ** L'Affaire Josey Aimes (2005) : Bobby Sharp ** L'Assassinat de Jesse James par le lâche Robert Ford (2007) : Wood Hite ** Démineurs (2010) : sergent Wiliam James ** Thor (2011) : Clint Barton / Œil-de-faucon ** The Town (2011) : James Coughlin ** Mission impossible : Protocole Fantôme (2011) : William Brandt ** Avengers (2012) : Clint Barton / Œil-de-faucon ** Jason Bourne : L'Héritage (2012) : Aaron Cross / Kenneth Gidson ** Hansel et Gretel: Chasseurs de sorcières (2013) : Hansel ** American Bluff (2013) : le maire Carmine Polito ** Secret d'État (2014) : Gary Webb ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Clint Barton / Œil-de-faucon ** Mission impossible : Rogue Nation (2015) : William Brandt ** Captain America: Civil War (2016) : Clint Barton / Œil-de-faucon ** Premier Contact (2016) : Ian Donnelly ** Wind River (2017) : Cory Lambert ** Tag : Une règle, zéro limite (2018) : Jerry Pierce ** Avengers: Endgame (2019) : Clint Barton / Œil-de-faucon / Ronin * Seann William Scott dans : ** American Pie (1999) : Steve Stifler ** Road Trip (2000) : E. L. ** American Pie 2 (2001) : Steve Stifler ** Flagrant délire (2001) : Ben McGewan ** Bienvenue dans la jungle (2003) : Travis Walker ** American Pie : Marions-les ! (2003) : Steve Stifler ** Retour à la fac (2003) : Peppers ** Shérif, fais-moi peur (2005) : Bo Duke ** Mr. Woodcock (2007) : John Farley ** Les Grands Frères (2008) : Wheeler ** American Pie 4 (2012) : Steve Stifler ** My Movie Project (2013) : Brian * Jon Bernthal dans : ** Infiltré (2013) : Daniel James ** Le Loup de Wall Street (2013) : Brad Bodnick ** Match retour (2013) : B. J. ** Sicario (2015) : Ted ** This Is Not a Love Story (2015) : M. McCarthy ** Mr. Wolff (2016) : Braxton ** Sweet Virginia (2017) : Sam Rossi ** Les Veuves (2018) : Florek Gunner * Jason Lee dans : ** Mumford (1999) : Skip Skipperton ** Presque célèbre (2000) : Jeff Bebe ** Beautés empoisonnées (2001) : Jack Withrowe ** Alvin et les Chipmunks (2007) : Dave Séville ** Alvin et les Chipmunks 2 (2009) : Dave Séville ** Alvin et les Chipmunks 3 (2011) : Dave Séville ** Alvin et les Chipmunks 4 (2016) : Dave Séville * Steve Zahn dans : ** Diablesse (2001) : Wayne Lefessier ** Sahara (2005) : Al Giordino ** Escapade fatale (2009) : Cliff ** The Ridiculous 6 (2015) : Clem ** Captain Fantastic (2016) : Dave * David Wenham dans : ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours (2002) : Faramir ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi (2003) : Faramir ** Gettin' Square (2003) : John Francis Spitieri ** Van Helsing (2004) : Carl ** Public Enemies (2009) : Pete Pierpont * Patrick Wilson dans : ** Hard Candy (2005) : Jeff Kohlver ** Little Children (2006) : Brad Adamson ** Les Passagers (2008) : Eric ** Une famille très moderne (2010) : Roland ** Dangerous Housewife (2015) : Don Champagne * Paul Bettany dans : ** Un homme d'exception (2001) : Charles ** Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde (2003) : Dt. Stephen Maturin ** Da Vinci Code (2006) : Silas ** Margin Call (2011) : Will Emerson * John C. Reilly dans : ** Good Girl (2002) : Phil Last ** Walk Hard : L'Histoire de Dewey Cox (2007) : Dewey Cox ** Frangins malgré eux (2008) : Dale Doback * Jay Hernandez dans : ** Torque, la route s'enflamme (2004) : Dalton ** Hostel (2007) : Paxton ** Hostel, chapitre II (2008) : Paxton * Scott Caan dans : ** Friends with Money (2006) : Mike ** Ocean's Thirteen (2007) : Turk Malloy * Jason Butler Harner dans : ** L'Échange (2008) : Gordon Stewart Northcott ** L'Attaque du métro 123 (2009) : Thomas * Colin Farrell dans : ** Bons baisers de Bruges (2008) : Ray ** Crazy Heart (2009) : Tommy * Evan Jones dans : ** Jarhead : La Fin de l'innocence (2006) : Dave Fowler ** Albert à l'ouest (2014) : Lewis * James Badge Dale dans : ** Flight (2013) : l'homme atteint du cancer ** The Walk : Rêver plus haut (2015) : Jean-Pierre « J. P. » * Ben Foster dans : ** Warcraft : Le Commencement (2016) : Medivh ** Comancheria (2016) : Tanner * 2000 : Bootmen : Derrick (Lee McDonald) * 2002 : Allumeuses ! : Roger Donahue (Jason Bateman) * 2002 : Mission impossible 2 : Billy Baird (John Polson) * 2002 : Ali G : Ricky C (Martin Freeman) * 2002 : Frères du désert : Willoughby (Rupert Penry-Jones) * 2003 : Le Vaisseau de l'angoisse : Munder (Karl Urban) * 2003 : Abîmes : Hoag (Andrew Howard) * 2003 : Amours troubles : Louis (Lenny Venito) * 2003 : École paternelle : Monsieur Carrott (Gary Owen) * 2004 : Amour et Amnésie : Ula (Rob Schneider) * 2005 : Ma sorcière bien-aimée : l'oncle Arthur (Steve Carell) * 2005 : Sin City : Brian (Tommy Flanagan) * 2007 : American Gangster : l'inspecteur Freddie Spearman (John Hawkes) * 2007 : Ghost Rider : Mack (Donal Logue) * 2008 : Hellboy 2 : le prince Nuada (Luke Goss) * 2009 : Les deux font la père : Adam Devlin (Justin Long) * 2010 : Rendez-vous en enfer : Sorin (Claudiu Bleont) * 2011 : Nouveau Départ : Peter MacCready (Angus Macfadyen) * 2012 : Ghost Rider 2 : L'Esprit de vengeance : Blackout (Johnny Whitworth) * 2012 : The Dark Knight Rises : un agent de la C. I. A. (Aidan Gillen) * 2013 : Parker : Ross (Clifton Collins Jr.) * 2013 : Jobs : Rod Holt (Ron Eldard) * 2013 : Bienvenue dans la Jungle : Jared (Eric Edelstein) * 2014 : Quand vient la nuit : Eric (Matthias Schoenaerts) * 2014 : Taken 3 : Oleg Malankov (Sam Spruell) * 2014 : Jersey Boys : Joe Pesci (Joey Russo) * 2015 : Superfast 8 : agent Lucas White Films d'animation * 1997 : Princesse Mononoké : Kohroku * 2001 : Atlantide, l'empire perdu : voix supplémentaires * 2002 : Lilo et Stitch : Le directeur du restaurant * 2003 : Wonderful Days : Joe * 2006 : Nos voisins, les hommes : Zamy l’écureuilDoublé par Steve Carell en version originale. * 2006 : Souris City : Sid * 2006 : Renaissance : Dimitri * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : Petite Cervelle * 2008 : La Légende de Despereaux : RoscuroDoublé par Dustin Hoffman en version originale. * 2008 : Horton : le Maire * 2010 : Superman/Shazam! Le Retour de Black Adam : Shazam * 2011 : Happy Feet 2 * 2012 : Batman: The Dark Knight Returns : Harvey Dent / Double-Face, le Joker, Don, Mackie, Oliver Queen, Ben Derrick et Bill Weathers * 2013 : Lego Batman, le film : Unité des super héros : Harvey Dent / Double-Face et Green Lantern * 2013 : Planes : Ned * 2014 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Guerre : Shazam * 2014 : Opération Casse-noisette : Jimmy * 2015 : La Ligue des justiciers : Le Trône de l'Atlantide : Shazam * 2016 : Le Monde de Dory : Crush * 2016 : Kubo et l'Armure magique : ScarabéeDoublé par Matthew McConaughey en version originale. * 2017 : Opération Casse-noisette 2 : Jimmy Télévision Téléfilms * 2014 : Deux femmes amoureuses : Dom (Marc HosemannCrédité au carton de doublage.) Séries télévisées * Jorge Garcia dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus : Hugo « Hurley » Reyes ** How I Met Your Mother : Steve, dit « Blitz » (saison 6, épisode 10) ** Mr. Sunshine : Bob « Bobinson » Bobert, homme de la maintenance (saison 1, épisodes 1, 4 et 8) ** Alcatraz : Diego Sotto ** Californication : Le dealer de drogue (2 épisodes, saison 6) ** Once Upon a Time (2013) : Anton, le Géant * Jon Bernthal dans : ** The Walking Dead : Shane Walsh ** Mob City : Joe Teague ** Show Me a Hero (2015) : Michael H. Sussman (mini-série) ** Daredevil (2016) : Frank Castle / Punisher ** The Punisher (2017) : Frank Castle / Punisher ** Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2019) : Ilan * Ryan Hurst dans : ** Médium : Michael Benoit ** Sons of Anarchy : Harry « Opie » Winston ** Wanted : Jimmy McGloin ** King and Maxwell : Edgar Roy * Steve Zahn dans : ** Monk (2009) : Jack Monk, ** Treme (2010-2013) : Davis McAlary ** Mind Games (2014) : Clark Edwards ** Modern Family (2014-2015) : Ronnie * Matt L. Jones dans : ** Breaking Bad : Badger ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : agent Ned Dorneget ** Red State : Pete * Michael K. Williams dans : ** The Philanthropist : Dax ** The Wire : Omar * Ian Somerhalder dans : ** Young Americans : Hamilton Fleming ** Smallville : Adam Knight (saison 3) * Scott Caan dans : ** Hawaii 5-0 : Daniel « Danny Danno » Williams ** Entourage : Scott Lavin * Justin Theroux dans : ** The Leftovers : Kevin Garvey ** Maniac : James Mantleray * Jason Hughes : inspecteur Barnaby : Benjamin 'Ben' Jones Jr. * Logan Marshall-Green : Richard Heller dans 24 heures chrono (saison 4) * Eric Balfour : Milo Pressman dans 24 heures chrono (saison 6) * Andrew W.Walker : Greg Pullman dans Les Experts : Manhattan * Orlando Brown : Eddie Thomas dans Phénomène Raven * Jason Hughes : Le sergent Ben Jones dans Inspecteur Barnaby * Eric Johnson : Whitney Fordman dans Smallville (Saison 1 et guest Saison 2) * Richard Kahan : Marco Pacella dans Les 4400 * Antonio Sabato Jr. : Dante Damiano dans Amour, Gloire et Beauté (1re voix) * Al Santos : Johnny Bishop dans Grosse Pointe * Jean-Marc Birkholz : Marc Trojan dans Le Destin de Lisa et Le Destin de Bruno * Lin-Manuel Miranda : Juan Alvarez dans Dr House * Ashton Holmes : Scott dans Dr House * Anthony Hayes : Gary dans La Gifle * Anthony Starr : Lucas Hood dans Banshee * Dans Stargate SG-1 : ** Matthew Bennett : Jarrod Kane (épisode 8.05) ** Wayne Brady : Trelax (épisode 8.13) ** Andy le shérif, par téléphone (épisode 8.14) * Dans Stargate Atlantis : ** Un soldat (épisode 1.01) ** Christian Bocher : Torrell (épisode 2.05) ** Un habitant (épisode 2.15) * Steve Carell : Edgar dans Ellie dans tous ses états * Martin McCann : Caporal Romus Valton Burgin dans The Pacific * Kevin Weisman : Kives dans Hello Ladies * Dash Mihok : Brendan « Bunchy » Donovan dans Ray Donovan * Scott Michael Campbell : Mike Barry dans Drop Dead Diva (épisode 2.07) * David Earl : Kevin "Kev" Twine dans Derek * Ritchie Coster : Anslo Garrick dans The Blacklist * David Moscow : l'agent de Dante Baker dans Numb3rs (saison 2, épisode 3) * David Earl : Brian dans After Life Séries d'animation * 1993-2003 : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Jean Pierre Polnareff (OAV) * 2008-2011 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Shazam, Booster Gold et Bat-Mite * 2009 : Gaston Lagaffe : Jules-de-chez-Smith-en-face , l'agent Joseph Longtarin * depuis 2011 : Sherlock Yack : Okapi et voix additionnelles * 2010-2012 : La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle Génération : Captain Marvel et Green Arrow * 2012-2014 : Ben 10: Omniverse : Retroactor, Inferno, Séparator, Bloxx, Pax, Magister Patelliday, Lackno, Driba, Astrodactyl, Dr. Psychobos, Hervé * 2013 : A.R.T Investigation : agent Rixe * 2013 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Crocosec * 2013-2014 : Prenez garde à Batman ! : Double-Face / Harvey Dent * 2014 : Copy Cut : voix additionnelles * 2015 : Alvin et les Chipmunks : Dave Séville * 2015 : Tu mourras moins bête... : Nathanaël et voix additionnelles * 2015 : Objectif Blake ! : Bjorn, le père de Skye et dentiste de Blake * depuis 2015 : F is for Family : Vic * depuis 2016 : La Ligue des justiciers : Action : Shazam / Booster Gold / Harvey Dent * depuis 2017 : La Bande à Picsou : La Science Rapetou et Myster Mask * 2019 : Teen Titans Go! : Shazam (saison 5, épisode 27 - Les sept péchés capitaux) Web-série * 2017 : La Petite Mort : Buzz Aldrin, Somerset et voix additionnelles Jeux vidéo * 2003 : Beyond Good and Evil : Issam / le commentateur des courses * 2003 : Freedom Fighters : Bagzton * 2004 : Killzone : Rico Velasquez * 2004 : The Getaway: Black Monday : Un policier de l'équipe * 2004 : World of Warcraft : Shannox dans les Terres de feu (raid) * 2005 : Batman Begins : voix additionnelles * 2005 : Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood : Caporal Franklin Paddock * 2005 : Call of Duty 2 : Soldat MacGregor * 2005 : Les Indestructibles : La Terrible Attaque du Démolisseur : voix additionnelles * 2007 : Uncharted: Drake's Fortune : Eddy Raja * 2008 : Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway : Sergent Franklin Paddock * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Bhelen Aeducan * 2009 : Killzone 2 : Shawn Natko * 2009 : Le Parrain 2 : voix de gangsters * 2009 : Infamous : Zeke « Jedidiah » Dunbar * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Mordin Solus et voix additionnelles * 2010 : Metro 2033 : voix additionnelles * 2010 : Spider-Man : Dimensions : Spider-Man Ultimate * 2011 : Batman: Arkham City : Double-Face, sbires * 2011 : Infamous 2 : Zeke « Jedidiah » Dunbar * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Le contrebandier masculin * 2011 : The Next BIG Thing : Dan Murray * 2012 : Call of Duty: Black Ops II : Mike Harper * 2012 : Dishonored : voix des gardes urbains * 2012 : Forza Horizon : voix off (radio) * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : Mordin Solus et voix additionnelles * 2012 : Unit 13 : Alabama * 2012 : Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux : Faramir * 2013 : Battlefield 4 : Irish * 2013 : Dead Rising 3 : Red * 2013 : Lego City Undercover : Vinnie Pappalardo * 2013 : The Last of Us : Tommy * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Luke Cage * 2014 : Far Cry 4 : Paul « De Pleur » Harmon * 2014 : Watch Dogs : Raul Lionzo et voix additionnelles * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Double-Face * 2015 : Fallout 4 : voix de pillars * 2015 : The Order: 1886 : voix additionnelles * 2016 : Dead Rising 4 : voix additionnelles * 2016 : Lego Marvel's Avengers : Clint Barton / HawkeyeDoublé par Jeremy Renner en version originale. * 2016 : Ratchet and Clank : Participant aux courses d'hoverboard * 2016 : Uncharted 4: A Thief's End : Eddy Raja (multijoueur uniquement) * 2017 : Horizon Zero Dawn : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : Stan Lee * 2017 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands : El Chido * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Double-Face et Johnny Quick * 2019 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands : Opération Oracle : Cole D. WalkerDoublé par Jon Bernthal en version originale. Émissions * Miami Ink : Ami James * La Nouvelle Vie de Tori Spelling : Dean Mac Dermott Direction artistique * 30 Rock * Kitchen Confidential * Un Anglais à New York''Carton de doublage * ''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Adaptation ; Film * This Is Not a Love Story ; Film d'animation * Opération Casse-noisette ; Séries télévisées * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * Sneaky Pete Notes et références Notes Références Pauwels Jerome Pauwels Jerome Pauwels Jerome Pauwels Jerome